


Fight

by Hogsnkisses



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Big Brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Siblings, Siblings, Yakko Warner Needs Therapy, no beta we die like men, yakko is a good big brother he is just Tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogsnkisses/pseuds/Hogsnkisses
Summary: Dot goes too far in an argument with Yakko and Wakko.Yakko's feelings are hurt more than he'd like to admit.
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Comments: 12
Kudos: 174





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first chaptered fic! This will have one more chapter more than likely coming out tomorrow. I hope everyone enjoys and please be sure to comment!

The day had started out pretty rough.

Crash “Wakko!! STOP IT!” Yakko sighed as he heard the sounds of Wakko and Dot fighting once again. Ever since quarantine had started, they had been fighting and arguing what felt like nonstop. Yakko scrubbed his hands across his face as he put his book down and prepared to go break up whatever nonsense fight had started this time.

If he was being completely honest, he wasn’t really in the mood to play mediator. This happened often enough, he was starting to get annoyed with how often they needed him to resolve things. He tried his best not to show it as he walked into the living room, where he found Dot and Wakko in the middle of arguing.

“I told you not to take it!” Wakko said, sounding genuinely hurt.

“I didn’t hear you! And besides, you take my stuff all the time!” Dot retorted back.

Okay, so this was new. Wakko rarely ever started the confrontations between the two of them. Sure, he was the cause of a lot of them… but he was usually pretty easy going. “Alright guys, what happened?” Yakko said easily.

They both continued to glare at each other.

“Dot ate the food that I had been saving.” he whined, unhappily.

Dot rolled her eyes. “So what? It was just a stupid piece of pie.” Yakko's eyes grew wide in surprise. He saw now why Wakko was upset. He had made it explicitly known that he was saving that for a special occasion. Yakko sighed. He seriously doubted this had been an accident like she claimed it was.

“But I _told_ you I was _saving_ it!” Wakko cried out! He clearly didn’t understand why Dot had done this, although Yakko thought he might have a clue.

“So? Who cares?” Dot spat back, now thoroughly angry.

Yakko shook his head in frustration. “Now, Dot. You knew he was saving that. Can’t you just apologize-” Yakko started, but she cut him off.

“But he does it to me all the time!” She yelled, frustrated. “You _always_ take his side.”

“No he doesn’t!” Wakko cried out, offended.

Yakko put his head in his hands. He really wasn’t feeling this today.

He continued on after a second with extremely forced patience. “Dot, apologize. You were in the wrong, and you know it! Can’t you just-”

“Can’t _you_ just shut up for once in your life?”

 _Okay, ouch,_ Yakko thought to himself. They all stared in shock at Dot, who, in her own defense, also looked pretty shocked. Yakko stared at her for another second, a million thoughts running through his mind. The biggest one being, ‘really’? He shook his head a bit, as if to clear his mind.

“Yakko-” Dot started, but by the time she had any idea as to what to say, Yakko had turned around and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yakko reflects on some things, and takes a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! heres a very short chapter 2. chapter 3 should be up tomorrow (or later today) ik yakko seems sensitive but he's 14 and still a person! everyone gets their feelings hurt sometimes. in this house we are yakko stans first and humans second okay enjoy

Yakko walked to their shared room briskly, ignoring the shocked looks on his siblings faces and opting instead to crawl into his bed and under the covers. He could hear what sounded like another argument starting up from the other room.

“I can’t believe you said that!”

“I didn’t mean it!”

He got up and closed the door, perhaps a little harder than necessary, before crawling back under the covers. They were silent after that.

He wondered briefly, why he was so upset. Was the what was happening? His feelings were hurt? He scoffed, annoyed at himself for being upset by something so trivial.

At least, something that should’ve been trivial.

If he were being honest with himself (which, to be fair, he rarely was) he knew why this had hurt so bad. He was only trying to help, after all. And she had basically attacked the very nature of his being. He _talked._ That’s just what he _did_. It was in his name, after all. He knew deep down she had just said the first thing that would make him be quiet.

He just wished it hadn’t been so, well… mean.

He sighed, fighting hard to blink back the tears that were threatening to rise in his eyes. Was he really about to cry over a stupid insult? That was just sad, really. He was supposed to be the big brother, after all. Shouldn’t he be able to take this?

Maybe it was the fact that he was already in a bad mood when he had gone to play mediator. That was probably it. Or maybe it was the fact that his siblings didn’t get upset with him very often. It was even rarer that they actually snapped back at him.

Or maybe it was just that he was a huge baby who couldn’t take criticism, especially from the people he loved the most.

He finally succumbed to tears. He couldn’t tell if they were tears of sadness at being insulted, or of frustration because of how annoyed he was at himself. He decided he didn’t really care.

He ended up falling asleep not long after.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakko and Dot try to make things up to their big brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final chapter! i had a lot of fun writing this one and i hope you guys enjoy! please comment

He woke up some time later, feeling very disheveled and groggy. He ran a hand over his face, scrubbing away tiredness and dried tears. He wondered what time it was, briefly. Mostly, he wondered if it would be acceptable to just go back to sleep. 

He sighed, stretching and pulling the covers off of himself. Probably not. 

The first thing he noticed as he stepped out of their room was the silence. Blessed silence. In most other situations, he would be worried. His siblings were not known for their ability to be silent, after all. This time, however, he decided to take it for what it was (a miracle) and just enjoy it while he could. 

He headed into the bathroom, giving himself a once over in the mirror. He knew instantly that they would know he was crying. He looked, well… like a mess. Truth be told, he didn’t feel much better. He just felt… tired. The sadness still lingered, but he decided to push it down and wash his face instead. Maybe that would help. 

He walked out of the bathroom after that, drying his face lazily on his arm. He headed into the living room and sat on the couch, mentally preparing himself to face his siblings after his little outburst earlier that day. Luckily for him, they were nowhere in sight. 

His ears picked up at the sound of hushed voices in the kitchen. So that’s where they were. He picked up a little bit of conversation. 

“Wakko, you don’t know  _ how _ to cook.” Dot said, matter of factly. “Only Yakko does.” 

“You don’t have to know how to cook to make a sandwich, Dot” Wakko shot back, voice still lowered. 

“You don’t know how to do that either!” 

“Well, how hard can it be?” 

Yakko’s eyes went wide at that, and he stood up quickly and headed into the kitchen. He could sense a disaster from a mile away, and that’s exactly what this looked like. 

The minute he stepped into the kitchen, his siblings perked up. They both smiled at him. 

“Yakko, look!” Wakko said proudly. I’m making dinner!” 

“Uhh, thanks bud.” Yakko started, unsure of how to handle the current situation. Wakko had never tried to do that before. Cooking and food making in general was more Yakko’s thing. He wondered for a second how to say ‘please stop before you trash our kitchen beyond all recognition’ without hurting Wakko’s feelings. 

As he glanced around, he realized that he might be too late. The kitchen was  _ messy _ . Wakko had gotten into what looked like every single food item that you might need to make a sandwich, as well as a few that you probably should  _ never _ put on a sandwich, and had them laying on every imaginable surface in the kitchen. What wasn’t lying on the counters and tables were on Wakko himself, who had managed to become completely covered in various food bits. Yakko didn’t even realize they had all this food. 

The part of the kitchen that didn’t have insane amounts of food on it were covered in miscellaneous art supplies. Dot was huddled over a piece of paper, scribbling away at something that only she could see. Yakko tried to take a peak, but she shifted over it so it was out of view completely. He shrugged. 

“I thought I’d make dinner, since we made you cry.” Wakko said simply, and Yakko felt his face grow red. 

“I didn’t cry-” He started, but Wakko and Dot both gave him looks that told him he should choose another hill to die on. “Um, thank you, Wakko, really.” He finished, lamely. Wakko beamed at him. He continued gently “Why don’t you let me take it from here?” 

Wakko stared at him, and for a second Yakko thought he had hurt his feelings. However, after a minute Wakko gave him a simple “Okay!” and hopped down off of the stool he had been standing on. 

Yakko attempted to salvage what was left of their kitchen and food as Wakko headed over to Dot to work on whatever she was doing. There was a comfortable silence as Yakko cleaned and assembled, with nothing other than the occasional “Yeah, that’s good.” or “Not,  _ that _ color, Dot.” from the table. 

Eventually, the kitchen was clean and the food was made, and he set the sandwiches down in front of them. Wakko tore into his instantly, while Dot took a simple bite out of hers. 

Yakko figured he should address what had happened earlier. He couldn’t ignore it forever. “Uh, guys-” he started. 

“We made ya something!” Dot said, cutting him off. Yakko looked at her, confused. She handed a piece of paper to him. Yakko shot a nervous glance to Wakko, who just nodded. 

He looked down at the paper, hesitantly. His heart melted as he read what it said. 

“One free stop fighting coupon. Valid forever. We love you. Signed Wakko and Dot” 

On it was a picture of them all holding hands, and their names signed. Dot’s in her perfect cursive, and Wakko’s with most of the letters written backwards. Yakko smiled, and looked up at his siblings who looked sheepish. 

“We know we fight a lot-” Dot started

“-and now you can make us shut up!” Wakko finished. 

Dot narrowed her eyes. “But only once!” 

Yakko laughed and opened his arms up for a hug, which both of his siblings gladly accepted. There were muffled “sorry’s” coming from both of his siblings, but he paid them no mind. 

Bad days were one thing, sure… 

  
But he had to admit, it was hard to stay upset when you had the best siblings in the world looking out for you. 


End file.
